Lair
The Lair is a large tower on the island of Lost Angles just off the coast of Mainframe. It is the home of the powerful virus Hexadecimal and her spy Scuzzy. It was created soon after the formation of the island by the destruction of Mainframe's Twin City. There is a large throne room on the top floor of the tower where Hexadecimal sees visitors. Even though the Lair serves as the ruling building of Lost Angles it does not serve the same functions as a Principal Office. The tower does not have any Core Energy inside it or command functions over the island. If the tower were destroyed Lost Angles would survive. With the systems original Principal Office destroyed the islands survival depends on its connection to Mainframe. The tower has been the home of the virus Hexadecimal and her familiar Scuzzy for four years until Hex sacrificed herself for the safety of the Net. Due to the fact that Hex has no work force she probably created the tower using her viral powers. When Hexadecimal sees someone approaching the Lair or simply on her island she will often activate a hole in the ground with a tunnel leading into the Lair and directly into her throne room. There are six entrances in the throne room that can connect to the outside and the holes can connect to anyone of these entrances. (Racing the Clock) The only other known entrance to the Lair is a small crack at the base that Scuzzy uses as a door in and out of the building. (Painted Windows) Hexadecimal entered into a short partnership with Megabyte to work on viral weapons together. Megabyte visited the Lair to work with her, the only time that Megabyte actually visited his sister in her home. Hexadecimal tricked Megabyte into stealing a weapon called the Medusa during this brief alliance. He had Hack and Slash break the bridge joining Lost Angles to Mainframe to protect him from Hex's nulls. This proved advantagious to Hex as the Medusa was truly a viral bug that turned Megabyte and Mainframe to stone. With the bridge broken her island and the Lair were safe. Hexadecimal watched with glee, safe in her tower, as the city quickly turned to stone. After the last of Mainframe was gone Hexadecimal decorated the Lair with infected Mainframers. Bob, being a Guardian, was immune, and went to Hex's Lair to confront her. Once inside he attacked Hexadecimal in her throne room. They had a short fight but Bob lost quickly. He convinced her that now Mainframe was now so peaceful and quiet, and Hex panicked, changing Mainframe back to normal out of her love of chaos. (Medusa Bug) The next year Hexadecimal attacked Mainframe's Archives and infected the System Paint Program. She put a link on the program so that she could run the program from her Lair. All of Mainframe was repainted in chaotic colors. Even the Lair got a new coat of paint, although it still looked much the same. Scuzzy was given the task of guarding the Lair while Hex painted the city. When Bob and Mike the TV came to stop her Scuzzy grew several sizes and tried to eat them. Hex stopped him and brought Bob and Mike into the Lair so they could conduct an interview with her. They tricked her so that Bob could gain access to the paint program and reverse the paint. Dot and Enzo went to the Archives and broke the link when things were returned to normal. (Painted Windows) Bob accidentally injured Hexadecimal when he was undoing all her paint. He asked Mike the TV to stay with Hex and Scuzzy until she was better. Mike stayed with Hexadecimal for a short time until he showed her an opera that shattered her Looking Glass. A Web Creature came through the opening and infected Hex. The nulls under her control sensed the creatures pressence and went to the Lair. A mass horde of two million nulls coated the outer wall of the Lair as they tried to get inside. Once inside they covered Hexadecimal to isolate her from Mainframe. Her attempts to break free caused the newly formed 'Nullzilla' to leave the Lair and head for the city. Mike and Scuzzy fled the Lair in fear of the monster, they were assisted by Hack and Slash in leaving the island. (Nullzilla) When Bob returned to Mainframe from the Web he was about to help the rebellion retake the Principal Office when Hex kidnapped him to her Lair. The Lair had suffered some damage by that time, possibly from some futile attacks by Megabyte. She kept him active simply as amusement, saying she had been so bored during the Viral Wars. She forced him to have tea and chips with her, and they danced together in her throne room. Bob finally noticed the damage to Hex's mask, and repaired it for her, she then returned him to his friends. (Showdown) After Mainframe crashed and the User restarted the system, Lost Angles and the Lair were restored as well. The User activated a viral scan that erased the Silicon Tor, but did not affect the Lair. Hexadecimal was also scaned by the anti-viral wave and said it tickled. Her incredible powers must also have made the Lair strong enough to withstand a viral scan. (End Prog) The Lair has had very few visitors, only Bob, Enzo, Mike the TV, and Megabyte have ever willingly gone to see Hexadecimal in her home. Most people try to avoid the Lair and Lost Angles to keep from running into Hex. References *In the video game ReBoot: Countdown to Chaos, the Lair was destroyed by a tear placed under the building by Megabyte. Hex was presumed deleted in the explosion, but she later returned and restored the Lair. Category:Buildings